


Ikesen Drage: Origins

by Lilviscious



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Ikemen Sengoku Warlords meet in Dragon Age: Origins, Mentioning of violece, Profile with background/skills for each character, headcannons, mentioning of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: What do you do when you are equally obsessed with two different concepts? You throw them together to get the best of both worlds! I introduce to you: Ikemen Sengoku Warlods meets Dragon Age: Origins.





	Ikesen Drage: Origins

**Characters** :  
Oda Nubonaga, the human warrior, part of the Order of Grey Wardens  
Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the human warrior, part of the Order of Templars  
Mitsunari Ishida, the elven mage, part of the Circle of Magi  
Tokugawa Ieyasu, the elven mage, apostate among the Dalish  
Akechi Mitsuhide, the human rogue, information broker supreme  
Date Masamune, the human rogue, Mabari lover and wild adventurer

For an elaborate read on my headcanons for profiles, history and skills, read on!

 

**Oda Nobunaga**

He joined the order of Grey Wardens believing his exceptional skills were of better use on the actual battlefield instead of his family’s throne room. As a noble he wasn’t expected to participate in the actual fight, but was inspired by the Order to refute his family’s wishes. What was most interesting to him, was that Grey Wardens ignored a recruit’s racial, social, national, and even criminal background if they deemed the person valuable in terms of character, ability or skill. What was important was the survival of their land, not whether you believed in the Maker or not. When completing the Joining ritual and digesting Darkspawn blood, he was well aware his life would never the same and returning to his hometown was no longer an option.

After the Blight, after fighting nearly to the death, Nobunaga was disappointed to see the united people outside the Order to disperse once more. The common threat had lifted and so had their alliance. As a Grey Warden he kept roaming the land in search for signs of their enemy in case they returned. While he ventured and tasted the different cultures and their people, Nobunaga’s mind dwelled on the thought of euphoria he had experienced seeing warriors of all classes come together. He believed he could find a way to unite everyone underneath one banner, without a war to instigate it. And so, he resumed his journey across land and water in search of like minded people to join his cause.

  * human warrior, Grey Warden
  * two-handed wielder with a specialization of champion: a type of warrior who is confident and skilled at leadership
  * talented in mighty and precise strikes
  * skilled at combat tactics, analyzing battlefield strategies and giving swift commands, as well as skilled at combat training having seen more battles than any seasoned castle soldier
  * has an eye for good weaponry, quality armour and talented companions



\---------------------------

**Toyotomi Hideyoshi**

The Toyotomi family had been merchants for generations, but their business was about to collapse in the remnants of the Blight. Items were scarce, but high prices were impossible in a world that was trying to rebuild having narrowly survived a nation wide war. They were poor and out of stock, having gifted most of their items to shelters and the Chantry to support whoever they could. Hideyoshi was selfless by nature, but felt there was still so much suffering he couldn’t prevent. Surely there was more he could do.

It wasn’t until Nobunaga passed them in search for more poultices that he found a new purpose. Sharing liquor by the campfire as night approached, Nobunaga shared stories of his recruiter days as a Grey Warden, igniting a spark inside Hideyoshi that reflected in his eyes and smile. Nobunaga hadn’t convinced himself to unify the people just yet, but had promised Hideyoshi to let him join the Order if he proved his worth. What that worth was, Hideyoshi would have to define for himself.

They didn’t meet again until several years had passed, and Hideyoshi had entered the Templar Order to defend innocent people from apostates and maleficar, rebellious and harmful mages. He had never forgotten Nobunaga’s promise, but had yet to satisfy his own need for growth to protect and care for as many people as he could.

Nobunaga had come to the Circle of Magi where Hideyoshi was assigned to watch over mage Mitsunari, to speak of possibilities of mages outside the tower. His suggestion was met with resistance, but Hideyoshi had gotten word of his arrival and was perhaps the sole person to smile at his presence. He promised Nobunaga he was close to being worthy, he could feel it, but the Grey Warden shook his head, saying he had always thought of him as worthy, but he had to believe it himself for it to mean anything. The offer to join him and gradually become a Grey Warden was still an option, one that Hideyoshi gladly took.

  * human warrior, Templar
  * weapon and shield user with a specialization guardian, master of defense, and of templar: a type of warrior whose talents are designed to withstand and dispel magic
  * skilled at vitality which rewards a regimen of strenuous exercise with heightened stamina and health, and enhanced immunity to poison



\---------------------------

**Ishida Mitsunari**

Raised in the Circle of Magi, he was a natural talent at arcane magic, an art thought to be lost after the fall of the ancient elves and the arcane warriors. Therefore he trained dutifully from a young age and was nominated to become the next First Enchanter to guide the mages into a new era of arcane magic. Due to his clumsy nature however (and meditation with eyes wide open, unnerving everyone), the elders are somewhat hesitant. Templar Hideyoshi has been assigned to ensure his safety and those of others as Mitsunari’s thirst for more rare spells and ancient magic is hardly quenched and he more often than not caused walls to crumble, books to catch fire and his staff to explode. When he wasn’t accidentally destroying property however, Mitsunari was a diligent reader in the grand library of the tower and could be found sleeping between the books more often than in his private chamber.

His relationship with Hideyoshi was that of friendship, perceiving the man’s constant presence at his side and the permanent look of concern on the man’s face while he practiced magic to be endearing. Grown accustomed to seeing him with a quick look over his shoulder, it was only natural for Mitsunari to offer to accompany Hideyoshi during his journey with Nobunaga. It was a rare opportunity to repay the man for all his hard work during the years they spent together. While the elders were reluctant to let him go, they feared that without Hideyoshi their tower wouldn’t last long either way. Mitsunari promised to improve, looking forward to accessing new knowledge that had been beyond his reach during his stay at the Circle of Magi.

  * elven mage, member of the Circle of Magi
  * specializes in the arcane arts, elemental magic and long ranged battle
  * talented primal spelluser and arcane spelluser
  * skilled at clarity which embraces ancient techniques of meditation to boost mana use for magic spells



\---------------------------

**Tokugawa Ieyasu**

Originally born in an alienage, Ieyasu’s potent magic was quick to bring him and his family trouble as his shapeshifting abilities proved uncontrollable once he transformed. Refusing to spend his entire life caged in the Circle of Magi, Ieyasu chose to wander alone in order to protect the alienage. He ventured alone for months until he met Nobunaga who suggested him to live with a group of Dalish elves nearby. Quick to refuse, Ieyasu prefered to be alone and avoid bonding with others in case he would have to leave cherished people behind again if his magic got out of hand.

He lurked about the Dalish elves, curious about the Grey Warden as he had never seen one i the flesh, while Nobunaga prolonged his stay with them aiding them with a mythical problem to which Ieyasu got involved, involuntarily mind you, and ended up assisting Nobunaga to clear the camp of dwelling spirits. Thankful for his contribution, the Keeper of the clan offered a place for him to stay, which he accepted after a pointed look from Nobunaga.

Ieyasu and Nobunaga met again years later when the Grey Warden returned to recruit him for some ridiculous endeavour. Having finally found his place, he wasn’t prone to leaving even if he greatly admired the man. Ieyasu was instantly on edge at the revelation of Mitsunari being a fellow elf, a fellow mage, but a far more talented. He couldn’t stand him for his natural talent at the arcane arts, refusing to believe a dimwit such as he was on the same level as the elite elves of the past. When he was forced aside by another archer volunteering for his spot, emerging from the shadows no less, Ieyasu announced he would join if only to make up for what he owed Nobunaga in helping him find a place to call home.

  * elven mage, apostate
  * archery specialist taught by Dalish elves
  * specializes in shapeshifting and spirit healing
  * talented creation spelluser and entropy spelluser
  * skilled at herbalism to create potions, poultices, and salves using natural ingredients



\---------------------------

**Akechi Mitsuhide**

He was only one to search for Nobunaga himself. As a traveling rogue and information broker, the rumour of a Grey Warden collecting companions for a personal quest was most intriguing to him. After tracking Nobunaga down, he saw the man already had a mage and templar added to his party and chose to shadow them as they ventured forth to convince another mage to join them. In the midst of a possible argument, he stepped out of the shadows and offered to join the party when Ieyasu refused. Nobunaga stressed that he was in need of long ranged warriors such as an archer like Ieyasu.

Mitsuhide reassured him he could easily take the mage’s place and was granted a spot in the party after confessing he had been tailing them for two days without notice and had collected information on their abilities along the way, a skill Nobunaga found most useful. There was a look of mutual understanding passed between Mitsuhide and Nobunaga as they shook hands. He could only imagine what places and people he would encounter if he followed this man.

  * human rogue, information broker
  * archery specialist
  * specializes in assassination and shadowing
  * talented lockpicker and stealth agent
  * skilled at coercion and stealing



\---------------------------

**Date Masamune**

The man was the last to join Nobunaga’s initial attempt at a mixed race/class party. Restless in his hometown where everyone knew everyone and everyone knew what everyone was doing, Masamune had set out on a young age to find adventure in his dull life. His family had always denied him risky activities because of the loss of one of his eyes. But who needed two eyes, when he had three? His Mabari, Shogetsu, had been a gift from his brother as a playmate. Masamune had been grateful and even more so when Shogetsu proved to be just as rough and restless as he. One look between them spoke volumes, Masamune’s grin and Shogetsu’s excited bark a perfect match.

His sudden addition to their battle with common bandits was both confusing and noteworthy. The laughter that preceded his presence caused the enemy to be on high-alert, distracting them from long ranged magic and arrows. With light feet and sharp daggers he was a blurry image on the battlefield. Masamune ran, jumped, tumbled, nearly danced his way in between the bandits and managed to bring down the giant pushing Hideyoshi’s defensive stance into a pinch as he protected Mitsunari while the man meditated to recharge his magic. The man’s companion, a war hound, had razors for teeth that sunk into necks and private parts, finishing their enemy quickly. The wagging of its tail as its mouth dripped with blood was quite the horrific sight.

After battle, Masamune whistled at the damage they had created together. Explaining he heard a scuffle and felt left out of the party, the one-eyed man all but grinned at the odd collection of men before him and asked if these fights were common routine. Nobunaga was quick to accept him as an intimidating vanguard, buying them time during ambushes to form better strategies. The hound was also a nice touch as it would happily hunt for meat.

* human rogue, Mabari expert
  

* specializes as duelist and ranger
  

* talented dirty fighter with a keen eye (lol) for vulnerable areas
  

* skilled at trap-making and disarming, as well as detection of presence

 

Extra cast member: **Shogetsu** \- Masamune’s Mabari war hound

  * the only one who can detect Mitsuhide’s stealthy sneaking about
  * enjoys Kaddis (war paint) because it gives him quality time with his partner to apply it and wash it off
  * specializes in charging ahead of time and peeing on a fallen enemy
  * skilled at providing warmth during the night, also great as pillow




End file.
